Diagon Alley
by rowenna.mist
Summary: Apa yang kau rasakan saat pertama kali menginjakkan kakimu di Diagon Alley?


Perhatian : Akan membosankan , saya yakin itu, tapi tetap saja saya nekat mempublish fic ini

* * *

><p>Disclaimer : Semua karakter adalah milik JK Rowling, kecuali satu, kalian akan tahu siapa itu<p>

Warning : This isn't a dramione story, believe me...

.

.

.

_*^o0o^* _

.

Pertemuan Tak Terduga

.

Sudah hampir sebulan Evelyn Brook mengetahui bahwa dirinya ternyata seorang penyihir. Kalau saja tak ada sepucuk surat aneh yang datang dengan cara yang lebih aneh lagi, ataupun Mum tak meyakinkannya dengan menerbangkannya ke langit – langit atap rumah, dia pasti mengira pengirim surat itu sinting.

Evelyn adalah anak yang suka menuntut. Jadi, segera saat Mum menurunkannya, dia langsung mengajukan sejuta pertanyaan yang semuanya berhasil dijawab dengan sabar oleh Mum-nya yang juga sama kagetnya dengan dirinya. Salah satu contohnya ialah apakah vampir juga ada, Mum menjawab tentu saja ada. Evelyn kembali bertanya, apa mereka mempesona seperti yang ada di film atau buku, Mum menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh arti, meyakinkan Even bahwa dia berharap tak akan bertemu dengan mereka.

Mum adalah seorang pureblood – seorang penyihir darah murni yang berasal dari keluarga darah murni pula. Tapi Dad seorang muggle, dan dia menerima Mum apa adanya, begitu pula sebaliknya. Menurut Mum, dia mengira Even seorang squib , karena Dad seorang muggle, juga karena Even tak pernah menunjukkan tanda – tanda , sampai akhirnya Even yang masih balita yang mengamuk karena tak mau minum susu, secara ajaib mengubah botol susunya menjadi kodok.

Tapi Mum menyembunyikan fakta bahwa dia seorang penyihir sampai sebulan yang lalu. Alasannya, Mum tidak cukup yakin bahwa Even seorang penyihir, karena Even tak pernah menunjukkan tanda – tanda lagi. Namun pada sore yang sedikit mendung di hari Selasa pada bulan Juli, seekor burung hantu berwarna hitam kecoklatan dengan sebuah amplop usang di cakarnya mendarat mulus di atas meja ruang tamu. Berjengit, Evelyn menatap heran si burung hantu, dan _dia balas menatap_. Kaget, Even diam saja. Setelah beruhu riang si burung melesat pergi.

Evelyn tak habis pikir, apa semua burung hantu bertingkah seperti itu. Terlebih lagi, apa memang sekarang kantor pos kekurangan pegawai hingga sekarang menggunakan alternatif burung hantu. Tapi itu tak penting sekarang, karena Even lebih tertarik pada amplop yang di atasnya tertera namanya. Penasaran, even memungut amplop itu dan merobek bagian pinggirnya.

Isi suratnya jelas – jelas mengatakan bahwa dia entah bagaimana caranya diterima si sebuah sekolah sihir bernama Hogwarts. Evelyn memukul lengannya keras - keras, sakit, untunglah dia masih sepenuhnya sadar. Evelyn hapal betul setiap kata dalam suratnya karena dia membacanya berkali – kali untuk memastikan dirinya tidak bermimpi tiap kali bangun tidur.

Tapi mulai saat ini Evelyn tidak memerlukan lagi surat itu, karena sekarang dia sedang berjalan mengikuti Mum-nya di trotoar jalan London menuju sebuah tempat bernama Leaky Cauldron – Kuali Pecah. Kata Mum, itu salah satu jalan pintas menuju dunia sihir, dan juga salah satu yang paling terkenal. Sepanjang perjalanan menuju Leaky Cauldron Evelyn merasa dadanya tertonjok, dan itu membuatnya mual. Bukan mual karena ingin muntah, tapi mual karena rasa senang dan gugup yang berlebihan. Rasanya derap langkah kakinya tak terdengar lagi, kalah saing dengan jantungnya yang saat ini berdegup sekencang Ferrari.

Mereka berbelok dua kali ke kanan, lalu sekali kekiri sebelum akhirnya Mum berhenti secara mendadak. Sebuah tempat minum kecil dan sangat tua, terlebih lagi sangat kotor. Evelyn tak mengira ada tempat semacam itu saat dia masih berjalan tadi andai saja Mum tak berhenti. Dia memperhatikan orang – orang yang berlalu lalang dan mendapat kesan bahwa hanya Mum dan dia saja yang bisa melihat tempat ini.

Evelyn masuk, dan dalam sekejap dia tak tahu harus berkata apa. Hampir semua yang ada di dalam mengenakan pakaian aneh mirip jubah dengan tudung panjang. Ternyata bukan mirip, itu memang jubah! Sambil menunggu Mum-nya bernostalgia dengan mengobrol dengan seorang lelaki tua, dia memperhatikan dengan penuh minat seorang pelayan yang hanya dengan satu ambaian tangannya, membuat kursi – kursi bergerak sendiri membentuk jejeran rapi mengelilingi meja. Susan sahabatnya pasti mengatainya bodoh andai saja dia melihat raut muka Even saat ini. Tapi toh dia tak peduli, saat ini suasana hatinya sedang senang dan dia merasa akan dapat menerima apapun ejekan dari Susan. Untungnya Susan takkan bisa mengatainya. Mum melarang Even menceritakan soal ini selain pada kaum penyihir.

Setelah perkenalan singkat dengan lelaki tua yang ternyata senior Mum di Hogwarts, Mum mengajaknya keluar menuju halaman kecil yang di kelilingi tembok batu – bata. Evelyn sangat penasaran apa yang akan dilakukan Mum di tempat kosong seperti itu, tapi toh dia diam saja. Mum mengetuk bata di tembok tiga kali dengan tongkat nya. Evelyn memperhatikan secara seksama, menunggu sesuatu terjadi. Tak ada yang terjadi. Tapi dua detik kemudian _sesuatu_ memang terjadi. Batu bata itu bergetar dan meliuk- liuk membuka, dan, sebelum Evelyn sempat menghembuskan nafas yang sedari tadi tertahan, sebuah gerbang muncul di hadapan mereka.

Mereka masuk kedalam gerbang, melintasi jalan batu berkelok – kelok. Tepat sebelum mereka berbelok di belokan yang pertama, Even tahu kalau sesuatu di baliknya pasti akan hebat. Evelyn benar. Rasanya jantungnya berhenti untuk beberapa saat. Dia berdiri terpaku, mengerjap, mulutnya menganga lebar sekali. Mum yang melihat Evelyn terpana, tersenyum jenaka, menepuk bahunya dan Evelyn hanya mendengar sayup- sayup saat ia berkata,

" Selamat Datang di Diagon Alley."

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Even melototi toko – toko di pinggir jalan sambil menghitung, berharap dapat mengunjungi mereka satu persatu. Harapannya pupus saat dia kehilangan hitungan. Dia menyerah , lalu memfokuskan matanya pada orang – orang di jalan sambil sesekali melirik etalase toko yang terlihat hebat. Tapi masalahnya adalah, semua etalase tampak hebat. Jadi, sama seperti sebelumnya, Even melototi setiap toko semampu kedua matanya dapat mengikuti. Sementara mereka berjalan beriringan, Mum menunjuk dengan tangannya sembari menjelaskan berbagai macam tempat. Dia tahu dia tak bisa berkomentar apapun, jadi dia diam saja. Jalannya penuh sesak di tambah lagi beberapa toko mengepulkan asap sampai ke jalan , Evelyn harus merapat pada Mum kalau tak ingin tersesat.

Mum memberi tahu Even bahwa mereka perlu mengujungi Gringotts agar bisa berbelanja segala kebutuhan yang tertera di daftar keperluan sekolah. Even hendak bertanya apa itu Gringotts , tapi dia mengurungkan niatnya, percuma saja bertanya, toh dia sendiri akan melihatnya sebentar lagi.

Gringotts sungguh tempat yang luar biasa, berupa bangunan miring yang sudah sangat tua , dan dalamnya tersimpan jutaan keping emas jauh di bawah tanah. Even mencengkram lengan sweeter Mum, dia yakin makhluk di sekitar mereka itu bernapas dan bicara, bahkan berjalan! Even tak bisa melupakan tatapan mendelik dari salah satu goblin ketika dia keceplosan bertanya dengan suara yang cukup keras, " Apa itu Mum?" Dan, Oh tidak! Si goblin mendengarnya!

Dari semua yang hal yang berkaitan dengan dunia sihir yang pernah Even saksikan sebelumnya, mungkin goblin yang paling mencengangkan. Even tak henti – hentinya menatap makhluk kecil cekatan dan berwajah galak yang mengantar mereka melintasi lorong-lorong bawah tanah menaiki kereta menuju lemari besi Mum. Evelyn berpikir kalau si goblin masih tersinggung akan perkataan Even sebelumnya.

Evelyn takjub saat melihat apa yang ada di balik pintu lemari, gundukan emas dan perak serta setumpuk kecil perunggu. Evelyn tahu Mum berasal dari keluarga berada, tapi dia tak pernah menyangka Mum sekaya itu. Sekarang dia berpikir ingin membeli semua yang dia lihat sepanjang perjalanan menuju Gringotts. Mum mengambil lebih dari segenggam keping emas dengan tambahan beberapa keping perak. Evelyn bukan anak yang tamak, jadi dia sanggup menahan diri saat pintu lemari kembali tertutup.

Perjalanan naik turun dengan kereta sangat memusingkan. Evelyn harus menutup mulutnya untuk mencegah dirinya muntah saat turun dari kereta. Mum sepertinya agak cemas, dia membelikan Even seporsi besar eskrim rasa apel segera setelah keluar dari Gringotts. Setelah melahap sendok terakhir eskrimnya, mereka beranjak pergi, memasuki toko _Segala Acara Kreasi Madam Malkin_ yang penuh sesak.

Si pemilik toko adalah wanita tua bertampang ramah bernama Madam Malkin yang sibuk mondar mandir kesana kemari dengan pita meteran menggantung di bahunya. Madam Malkin dan Mum sepertinya kenalan lama, jadi mereka ngobrol dan Even, yang merasa agak segan bergabung, beringsut ke jendela yang sepi di pojokan, memilih mengamati pemandangan yang ada di luar.

Di seberang kaca dia mengamati seorang bocah laki-laki berwajah runcing pucat yang nampaknya tengah dilanda kebingungan memilih burung hantu berbulu abu - abu tua atau seputih salju, yang keduanya sama – sama beruhu-uhu dengan semangat , seakan berlomba merayu si bocah untuk memilihnya. Yeah, mungkin burung hantu pun dapat merasakan bahwa calon tuannya ini keren dan terlihat sangat kaya, pasti mereka akan di pelihara dengan baik.

Si bocah bertanya pada wanita setengah baya di sampingnya yang meskipun warna rambutnya sangat kontras, Even yakin, adalah ibunya. Tak mungkin pembantunya, karena si wanita tampak sama kayanya dengan si bocah. Lebih tak mungkin lagi pacarnya. Dia ibunya, ya meskipun keduanya tak mirip, mereka mempunyai sesuatu yang sama, entah apa pun itu, Even tak bisa mengetahuinya dengan jelas. Ibunya mengucapkan sesuatu seraya menunjuk si bulu salju. Si bocah mengangguk, lalu dia menyerahkan beberapa keping emas pada penjual.

Evelyn terperangah, karena ternyata si bocah membeli burung abu – abu – bukannya si salju. Ibunya sepertinya sama kagetnya, tapi si bocah pirang itu acuh saja, mendorong trolinya yang sekarang sudah bertambah sangkar burung di atasnya. Si ibu menggeleng, lalu mengikuti anaknya yang kini telah berlalu dari pandangan Even. Even tergelak , ternyata penyihir sama saja seperti manusia . Lalu sayup – sayup dia mendengar suara Mum. Even menoleh, Mum melambai padanya menyuruh mendekat. Sepertinya giliran Even sudah tiba.

Even beranjak dari jendela menghampiri Mum. Madam Malkin mulai mengukur – ngukur badan Even sambil sesekali berteriak pada bocah – bocah yang berlarian di ruangan. Even tak peduli, yang di pedulikannya saat ini ialah buku melayang dan sebuah pena yang mencatat persis ucapan Madam Malkin, hingga ia tak mendengar pertanyaan yang di lontarkan penyihir tua itu. Barulah saat Madam Malkin mengulang untuk kedua kalinya, Even tersadar dan dengan terbata – bata menjawab.

"Aku tak tahu akan masuk mana, tapi Mum bilang dia dulu di Griffyndor jadi mungkin aku di sana saja." Suaranya sedikit serak karena baru pertama kali dia bicara sejak pagi tadi. " Kau akan masuk Griffyndor, sayang ." Mum meyakinkannya, seulas senyum tersungging di pipinya. Hei hei sepertinya Mum pikir Even diam saja karena takut akan di tempatkan di asrama apa. Kalau begitu Mum memang tepat sasaran. " Aku tak keberatan masuk asrama manapun," kilah Even. Mum tergelak, " Ya, asrama manapun tak masalah."

Keluar dari toko Madam Malkin sungguh melegakan, karena di dalam udaranya panas akibat penuh sesak. Tapi tak berlangsung lama, karena sekarang Mum menuntunnya masuk ke Flourish and Blotts yang jauh lebih sesak. Biasanya Even mengeluh jika harus berdesak – desakan , tapi kali ini dia sangat antusias. Bagaimana tidak! Dia sekarang berjalan diantara penyihir – penyihir yang dulu hanya ada di dalam imajinasinya yang paling liar. Even tak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini.

Flourish and Blotts punya banyak sekali pegawai, dan semuanya terlihat sangat sibuk meladeni para pengunjung. Seorang pegawai wanita yang baru selesai melayani wanita gemuk yang sangat rewel, berjalan menghampirinya. " Hogwarts? Tahun pertama? " tanyanya, suaranya renyah dan enak di dengar. Even mengangguk kecil, lalu menyerahkan daftar buku yang dibutuhkan pada si pegawai. Pegawai wanita itu sangat ramah, menurut Even, karena dia mau menjawab semua pertanyaan yang dilontarkan kepadanya.

Evelyn menengok ke sekeliling, mencari Mum-nya yang kini entah dimana. Sekarang situasinya lumayan gawat, Even tak bisa menemukan Mum, karena pandangannnya tertutupi oleh tubuh – tubuh besar yang berdesakan. Oh , sungguh, ini gawat. Evelyn mencoba menerobos kerumunan, tapi susah sekali. Menyerah, dia memutar jalan yang lebih longgar tapi sayangnya dia menubruk sesuatu yang lumayan keras hingga membuatnya terjatuh. Ternyata sebuah keranjang, yang isinya sekarang berserakan di lantai.

Even segera bangkit, memunguti buku – buku di lantai. Sebuah tangan lain membantunya memunguti buku. " Thanks," ujar Evelyn refleks. " Sama-sama, tapi seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih," jawab seorang wanita setengah baya pemilik keranjang. Evelyn tersenyum, wanita di depannya cantik meskipun sarat akan usia. Mungkin seumuran Mum. " Kalau begitu maaf telah menabrak anda ," Wanita itu tersenyum, menunduk hingga kepalanya sama tinggi dengan kepala Evelyn, tangannya membelai kepala Evelyn, " Kau anak yang sopan ya, tapi sepertinya aku juga yang harus minta maaf," Pipi pucat Evelyn merona , canggung harus menjawab apa, akhrinya dia diam saja.

" Kau kesini karena keperluan Hogwarts? Tahun pertama?" tanya si wanita setengah baya dengan nada lembut. Evelyn mengangguk, masih tersipu malu. " Putriku juga murid baru tahun ini, tapi dia sekarang ada di rumah, mungkin kalian bisa jadi teman nanti," Evelyn tersenyum. _Bila ibunya saja seperti ini, anaknya pasti juga menyenangkan, _pikir Evelyn. Kini keberanian mulai menyelimutinya. "Kuharap begitu," jawab Even sungguh – sungguh.

Senyum wanita itu semakin melebar, yang membuatnya semakin manis. " Kau manis sekali," Even menengadah heran. _Seharusnya aku yang bilang begitu, _ucap Even dalam hati. Wanita itu bangkit, mengucapkan salam perpisahan , lalu beranjak pergi.

Tak tahu harus kemana, Even diam – diam mengikuti wanita itu. _Mungkin dia bisa menuntunku menemukan Mum_. Wanita itu bergerak ke arah tangga, berjalan lewat di bawahnya dan memasuki bagian lain toko. Even harus menjaga jarak, karena kalau terlalu dekat, akan susah untuk membuat alasan yang masuk akal. Terlebih lagi, akan memalukan, meskipun sekarang dia sedang tersesat.

Bagian lain toko itu bisa dibilang sepi, mungkin karena mayoritas pengunjung berkumpul di pusat toko mendengarkan promosi. Wanita itu kini sedang memilah – milah buku di rak, mengambil satu dan mulai membaca bagian belakang sampulnya. Even bergerak ke samping, ke sisi lain rak yang sama. Dia menerawang ruangan, memandang berkeliling, mencari – cari Mum. Masih belum ketemu. Evelyn mengembalikan pandangannya ke wanita tadi, tapi kini dia tak sendirian.

Seorang pria yang terlihat seumuran dengannya berdiri berhadap – hadapan dengannya. Raut wajah keduanya menyiratkan kekagetan. Hening sesaat , tak ada yang bicara. Hanya saling menatap. Begitu pula Even yang sekarang sedikit membungkuk untuk menyembunyikan diri, meskipun begitu dia masih bisa melihat dari celah rak. Oh sekarang dia menjadi penguntit! Mum pasti akan mengomelinya bila tahu.

Evelyn merasa familiar dengan pria itu meski dia yakin baru pertama kali itu dia melihatnya. Dengan rambutnya yang pirang keperakan, juga wajahnya yang sangat tampan , mata abu – abu nya yang begitu jernih meskipun terlihat kosong._ Andai Dad setampan itu_, pikir Even. Tanpa sadar Even menyalahkan Mum karena menikah dengan Dad.

Si pria- lah yang memulai pembicaraan. " Ehm..Granger? Oh maksudku Mrs. Weasley, sorry," ucap si Pria kelihatan sedikit canggung.

" Nevermind Malfoy," jawab wanita itu pelan. Hening lagi, entah mengapa Even ikut – ikutan merasa canggung menyaksikan semua itu. Mungkin karena canggung akan keabsenan suara, si wanita akhirnya memulai obrolan, meski dengan canggung pula. " Bagaimana kabarmu, eh, Malfoy?" ujarnya, menatap pria di depannya tepat di kedua matanya. Pria itu memutuskan kontak, berdeham sedikit sebelum menjawab, "Well, seperti yang kau lihat," Suaranya terdengar lebih jernih sekarang.

" Kuanggap itu sebagai baik – baik saja," jawab si wanita. Pria itu tak menunjukkan tanda – tanda akan merespon, jadi sekali lagi si wanitalah yang mengambil inisiatif memulai obrolan, yang nampaknya menjadi solusi atas keheningan mereka yang terasa aneh." Kudengar kau baru kembali dari Peranciss?"

" Wow ternyata kau masih si know-it-all ya Granger," dia melirik buku di tangan wanita Granger itu ,"dan masih kutu buku, tak berubah sama sekali." Bibir si pria melengkung membentuk sebuah senyuman. Evelyn menunggu reaksi si wanita. Wanita itu sejenak tampak terpana, lalu buru-buru kembali pada sikapnya yang indifferent. " Berita Malfoy. Daily Prophet lah yang tahu segalanya. Pewaris Malfoy dan bla bla bla. Mengenai tak berubah," mata wanita itu memeriksa pria di depannya dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambut, " Ku kembalikan kalimat itu padamu, Malfoy. Kau tak berubah seujung rambut pun kelihatannya."

Si pria tersenyum getir, kini ia terlihat sedikit gusar. " Ada yang berubah Granger, mungkin tak terlihat. Masih melekat jelas, aku ragu bisa hilang. Setelah apa yang terjadi dulu. Tanpa kuberitahu pun kurasa kau sudah tahu apa itu." Evelyn menerka – nerka apa yang mungkin telah terjadi. Si wanita kini terlihat merona dan jika Evelyn tak salah , sorot matanya yang menunduk seakan telah kehilangan sinarnya yang sejuk. " Masa lalu. Sekarang ada banyak yang perlu kita urusi. Keluarga, pasangan hidup . Jangan sampai mengecewakan mereka."

Si pria kembali tersenyum getir, tatapannya melunak. " Kau memang masih sok tahu, tapi kurasa ada benarnya juga." Pria itu melirik arlojinya, " Err, kurasa aku harus pergi, Astoria dan putraku menunggu," pria itu diam sejenak, menatap sepasang coklat madu di depannya untuk terakhir kali, sebelum melanjutkan , " Well, selamat tinggal Granger." Dan ketika si pria melangkah pergi, jaraknya tak cukup dekat untuk mendengar desahan, " Bukan hanya kau saja ...yang merasa seperti itu Malfoy," menghela napas, " Kau tahu itu lebih baik dari siapapun."

Evelyn belum beranjak dari tempatnya, meskipun sekarang wanita itu telah pergi ke bagian lain Toko yang belum Even ketahui - _Dia sedang mencerna apa yang barusan saja dia saksikan._ Rasanya seperti menonton telenovela favorit Mum. Meskipun merasa terpengaruh, Even memutuskan bahwa itu bukan urusannya. Dan dia beranjak pergi, kembali mencari Mum.

Mum masih belum terlihat dimanapun, membuat Even bertambah cemas. Ruang tengah pusat toko masih ramai seperti tadi. Penuh tumpukan buku dan orang – orang yang berdesakan, memperparah pencariannya. Dia nekat akan memberi tahu pegawai yang berdiri di dekat tangga, bahwa Mum-nya hilang. Namun sebelum Even mencapai tangga, sebuah tangan mencengkram bahu kirinya, membuat langkahnya terhenti.

" Mum!"

.

.

.

_To be continued_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Sekedar info saja, ini adalah fic pertama saya selama hidup saya, bukan untuk menyombongkan diri - sama sekali tidak, hanya saja sedikit berharap agar kritik yang nanti akan saya terima benar2 berisi kritikan yang membangun karena saya masih belum berpengalaman sama sekali, bukan hanya sumpah serapah. Jangan marah, saya hanya bercanda, segala jenis kritik saya terima termasuk flame.

Terima kasih telah mampir, dan juga tentunya mereview :D


End file.
